Talk:Isabela
Unlocking duelist If you don't beat her in the game right away, you never get a second chance to learn dualist spec? :I beat her with a female-dwarven noble-warrior (tank build) with 10 cunning/40 dexterity.... must have lost a dozen times before Liliana/Zevron informed me how to beat her cheating. ::I beat her the first hand with a dwarven rogue, my dex/cun must have been high enough to get some other dialogue options. As a mage with low dex/cun I get no options but to continue. It would be good if someone could put a value on the attribute levels you need to be able to beat her. It seems you can play her as often as you want. I don't have a rogue in the party, but it sounds like you can use their skill to beat her, (by talking to them), if your hero doesn't have them. If I remember I will try it. :::OK, just tried this with a rogue in my party. When I was playing a rogue I had the option to grab her hand when she shuffled. Now that I am a cunningless mage, the rogue in my party stepped in after the first hand and helped me win on the second round. ::::It seems to take your dexterity and applies it to a probability if it isn't high enough. The lower the dex the higher the chance of you failing and vice versa. :yes it is based on dex, my dual wield arcane warrior with 30 dex got it the first hand. Cheating at cards Note that rather than catching Isabela cheating, a character with the Stealing Skill can cheat themselves by palming cards when dealing and/or from the deck or Isabela whilst playing. I'm not putting this on the main page as this is from memory and I don't have all the details, but I managed this by stealing cards whilst shuffling and from the deck with my mage who would have had cunning around 20-22, dexterity around 14 and probably 3 ranks in stealing. --Zoev 19:32, December 17, 2009 (UTC) My mage had dexterity of 15, but with Leliana in the party (Dex: 33, Cunning: 41, Stealing maxed) I was able to palm cards to the main character and win the game. I made an addition to the Strategy entry. --Statueofmike 23:27, January 03, 2010 (UTC) Romance Achievements Does anyone know/confirm that having a three-some/four-some with Isabella and the other party members will unlock the achievements/trophies associated with those characters for the 360/PS3?Da'Bardman 22:23, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Isabela missing Can anyone confirm that if you miss Isabela once, you cannot get the duelist specialization anymore. I couldn't beat her on the card game, so she left and after a lot of game-play hours she still hasn't turned back. Is there any other way to get the duelist specialization? (ps3) I also lost in cards to Isabella very early in the game. I believe she got bored and walked away. I'm now over 1/2 done with the game, with many hours invested, and she has never returned... (360 version) I had gotten myself in to some action with Morrigan, Leliana and Zevran at the same time (running circuit laps through the camp sleeping with the three of them is going to cause a blight of its own), and took all 3 of them to see Isabela. For better or worse, 4 did not become 5. However, Leliana and Zevran's dialogue with Isabela took precedence over Morrigan hating, so I did not get the disapproval from her and she still plays coy. 03:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Isabela close-up image I just uploaded new image for Isabela, it seems be more brighter. Don't want to change without approval =) http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Isabelle_Close-up_DA_wiki.jpg'User:Scutum' Scutum 22:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Just Can't do it Honestly I don't know what people are talking about... I've tried the multiple partner thing with Isabella and it NEVER works, I have checked multiple forums, followed all tactics etc and every time I try, Liliana or Alistair objects, I've tried: * Liliana Unhardened * Liliana Hardened (Marjelene dead, had talk at camp) at 40 70 90 99 etc * With/Without Zevran The only time I've gotten the non-cards option to work is when I do not have a "love interest" in the party at all :All I can say is that it worked for me as I was able to have a threesome with Isabela & Leliana. Assuming that your love interest is hardened and your persuade (coercion x 25 + cunning bonus) score is high enough (75 or greater) it should work. -Vim- 15:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Armor type What armor type is she wearing? It looks like light leather armor, but none that I recognize (not leather, studded leather, dalish or duster). Any ideas? John117XL 22:11, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Looks unique. Which is likely since Isabella was someone they obviously thought through about. (I must say, Bioware is starting to seem more like a boys club than trying to be artsy at this point) --Miumaru (talk) 07:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Although the colouring isn't identical, the Duster Leather Armor Set is pretty close. I've just added a picture if you want to check it out. 09:29, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Loleil is absolutely correct, Isabella is indeed wearing Duster Leather Armor & Duster Leather Boots. There is a good reason why the color is off, and that's because she isn't wearing the complete set. Instead of wearing Duster Leather Gloves, she wears Dalish Gloves instead. So all her items are generic, it's just that she's wearing a mixed set. -Vim- (talk) 16:49, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Initial fight scene at the Pearl When you first enter the Pearl and approach Isabela, pay attention to the little altercation between her and those 3 guys. If you notice, they will flee once she "kills" any one of them - they don't actually die, the scene simply waits to trigger when one of them has their hp drop to 0. Naturally I tried screwing around with this. You can actually cast heals on the ruffians. This does nothing except prolong the scene. Then I wondered what would happen if Isabela herself had her hp reduced to 0? lol. Dragged Wynne here with my mage warden and between the two of us we kept the 3 idiots alive until they managed to whack Isabela. Surprise: she doesn't "die". She simply keeps on fighting even with an empty hp bar. Meh, so cheap. I dunno, I figure I was looking to score some phat lewt if she keeled over, but I guess that's not gonna happen. - Trucidation (talk) 16:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :She's a party member in DA2. If she could die, she wouldn't be. HelterSkelter (talk) 02:43, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :TIME PARADOX!!! ;-) --(Bimon 1234567 (talk) 10:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC)) Missed my chance? I've been trying to initiate the threesome with Isabela, Liliana, and my character. The problem is, the option simply doesn't show up. I get four options: ask her to duel, play cards, try and pay her to learn to duel, or leave. I think I may have screwed it up, because I asked her previously, and she shot me down because I didn't have enough Cunning. After going through more of the game, I now have 32 cunning with maxed out Coercion. So did I ruin my chance? I've been looking all over, but there's no answers. -- (talk) 07:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :You have to harden leliana if I remember correctly. Which means you need to go through Leliana's sidequest and tell her afterwards that it's okay to be brutal or whatever. YuriKaslov (talk) 20:18, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Connection with Zevran I haven't played DA:O for a little while, so my memory is probably a bit rusty, but I was wondering how you find out the connection between Isabela and Zevran (i.e. the info given on this page's Background section). I don't think I'd ever noticed that before, and I was just wondering. (Incidentally, if requires a bit of setup to get that information, it might be helpful to include that as a kind of footnote to the Background section.) Rtl42 (talk) 15:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :If you talk to Isabela at the Pearl while you have Zevran in your party, it is revealed that he murdered her husband or something like that. --Sencilia (talk) 16:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Romance Section I figure since I just managed to get a romance scene with Isabela I'd offer up my experience while it was fresh in my mind. I had a high friendship rating and when I brought her in my party to my mansion in Act 2 she made remarks about finding certain services, it being better in Lowtown than Hightown. Hawke can then make suggestions that he (in my case, only done this with a male so far) can show her where to look and she invites him to. Cut to the pair passionately kissing while stumbling into Hawke's bedroom, working to remove all of Isabela's weapons while getting to the bed and not breaking the lip-lock. After the fact Isabela tries to just dismiss it as 'rutting' but Hawke can suggest there was more there, at which point she'll offer up her backstory and, if pressed, gets a bit confused about her own sentiments. Given some screenshots I'm guessing this is more of just a prelude to a true romance and can end up being just a casual sexual encounter if the player wishes, sort of like what can happen with Zevran in Origins. So that's where I'm at. --BustermanZero (talk) 23:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Help romance armor I romanced Isabella but I can't get her to have the romance armor. Is there any things I need to complete in a specific pattern? I only got the romance acchievement befor the final battle, is there a way to get it sooner? Her romance armor is bugged. The only way to make it change is to re-spec her with a Maker's Sigh. After she drinks it, her armor will change. There´s a way to avoid the error (and to avoid having to buy a Maker´s Sigh): Right after saying "I´m just a diversion" hit Escape to cut this part of the conversation. You will eventually see that she still has the romance armor! It seems that the dialogue after "I´m just a diversion" triggers the bug, if shown completely. So simply avoid this by cutting it with the help of Esc.--Bushwhacker (talk) 21:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) There are no "I´m just a diversion" dialogue line in the romance conversation (maybe because i was playing female Hawke), but amazingly this solution works. I made some tests and it looks like glitch is happening during Isabela's first line right after sex cinematics: when she starts saying the phrase ("That was... (Laughs) Thank you." in my case) you can actually see her new outfit (red band across her right shoulder) and in the next line it's gone already. But! Indeed, if you are quick enough to hit "escape" key right after sex scene - the glitch won't happen and Isabela will wear her new outfit from now on. = keeping isabela = i would guess at some point someone might want to put a note somewhere that if you dont do her personal quest in act 2 or romance her, you have to do either one, that she will leave your party permanently. i guess it is a minor spoiler, but its one of those things that can be really annoying if you dont have a previous save to jump back to and fix things if you want. Fertility According to Sheryl Chee, the comment about the fertility necklace is not an implication that Isabela is barren. Removed from trivia section. Maria Caliban (talk) 06:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Romancing in DA2 DAMN YOU BIOWARE! Ok, now that that's out the way. I chose every option to romance Isabella. I had her approval pretty damn high in Act 2. I had my character sleep with her in the new hightown estate. She returned to give back the stupid Qunary book right before I dueled the Artishok for her. YET I HAVE NO IDEA if my character and her have a romance going! The meeting in the hanged man after beating the Atrishok had almost no indication of romance. The writers made her keep saying "I'll be here if you need me" Well, dammit, I want to see if she IS romantically involved with my character. I don't care for explicit sex scenes, but dammit, if you WRITE her to say dialog like that there should be something to indicate what's going on! I feel that either the whole romancing her has gone to hell, or the game is written to ignore anything but combat, and I can't approach her to VERIFY that there's something going on! So, anyway, any constructive help on this would be ferllin great, espeically since her armor has YET to change, and I feel like, despite picking EVERY romance option, there's nothing going on. Is there a bloody way to tell for certain short of decompiling the bloody game? --Z.S.-- (talk) 00:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) As I understood it the romance was supposed to complete and her outfit change once No Rest for the Wicked is finished, as well as the following Questioning Beliefs. Well, I just finished both of those, giving all favorable replies and accepting her love... and nothing. No outfit change, no achievement. I flirted with her at every point, and questioned about her past in act 2. I originally killed Castillon, so I reloaded a save and let him live and got the same result. Is her outfit supposed to change right away? Needless to say, I'm miffed. Romancing Merrill was way easier. TubbyM0ph0 (talk) 03:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Her outfit is supposed to change right after the first romance scene, but it's bugged I guess. Using a Maker's Sigh potion on her fixes it. Anyhow, I'm curious when and how exactly you get that dialogue with "I didn't do it for them, I did it for you." Prismvg (talk) 13:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Is it clear that you can only romance her by keeping Castillon alive? The wiki post says so, but in my experience it hasn't worked that way. She doesn't seem to offer the options if Castillon is killed, at least in my plays. Any clarification? (talk) 04:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to let Castillon live, I didn't, all she did was say "I hate it when your right" and when you go to the hanged man later she will say she doesn't care about getting a ship anymore, and if you have chosen any option that doesn't end a relationship, then your still in one, when I went through the game this all confused me as well, but I used the maker sigh potion and her outfit changed, and before the final battle she does a bit of a morrigan and only when you may be about to die will she confess her love, you kiss, achievment unlocked. (talk) 07:23, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler warning should be added i think in the romance section a spoiler alert should be put, since it reveals that all other companions will leave, and what happens to isabela, and the arishok and a bunch of other stuff :The spoiler tag was added. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 17:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Isabela's Quote This is a trivial matter but I don't want to start an edit war regarding Isabla's quote at the top of the page. In my view, the quote should be, "I win because I cheat, Kitten. I thought that was obvious." However, it has now been changed twice to, "Our mistakes make us who we are." I believe the cheating quote should be used as it immediately gives a glimpse into Isabela's personality (one of the reasons which the quotes were included in the first place), while the second quote alludes not to an attribute of her personality, but a reflection on her past. '''King Cousland | Talk 16:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :I also think the cheating quote is better. --'D.' (talk · ) 17:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Isabela's frienly bug works in both ways(?) Her buff can stack at least twice if you are smart and carefull. I notice this but im not sure if this actually happens (please check), this hapens twice in act 2 and the second time follow you to act 3. In second act at the start when you talk to her to rejoin to your team, you gain her buff even if she is not in the party, ¡¡¡WATCH OUT!!! IF YOU LEAVE THE PLACE AND GO TO YOUR HOUSE THE BUG WILL STRIKE YOU, after you talk to her and gain her buff take the group screen and put her in the party, get out of the group screen enter again and disband safelly, i think in this part the buff tacks twice becouse just after that my Hawk starts to move faster in combat even without Isabela in the party. This happens once again when you go to her quest to retrive the relic, she'll leave the party but her buff will remain what ever your actions were DO NOT RETURN TO YOUR HOUSE finish the act 2, kill the Arishok and start act 3 STILL WITHOUT GOING TO YOUR HOUSE, go to the hanged man (if she return of course) talk to her and you'll gain her buff just by talk, like the first time, that grants you 2 staks of her buff then put her in the party and then remove her. (if you want to confrm this then save game before talk, put her in and out the party to take off the buff you gain when she leave you after her quest and then talk to her, this will grant you her buff like the first time) This is what i think it happens: when you talk to her you gain her buff, puting her in the party grants you double stack but when you remove her this remove anly 1 stank, the buff disapears but the stats remains. This happens once again when you go to her quest to find Castillon, she will leave the party but her buff remains when she rejoins that gives you other stack, just repeat the steps to remove her safelly from your party. As i said i dont know if this actually happens but i stick to the fact that my Hawk move faster. Please confirm Freeman1785 (talk) 19:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Isabella/Aveline Banter In the Banter between Isabella and Aveline regarding Donnic's...performance, the option for her to say "Explore your Deep Road" is listed. I've reloaded this banter 27 times and still haven't heard that said. Is this for real and has been seen, or just someone making things up and adding them to the banter page? The Pearl "Scene" I was wondering about the ability to bed Isabela during Origins in the Pearl. I know in the wiki it says the most possible combination is Isabela - Warden - Leliana - Zevran. But if you play as a female warden and in romance with both Alistair and Leliana (maybe with Zevran too) Is it possible to have a fivesome instead? As in Isabela - Warden - Alistair - Leliana - Zevran ?? Assuming there's no jelausy scene involved means you are actually in romance at the same time with all three of them. -- Rameyuk Nope it wont work the game assumes the option for the threesom/foursome with whoever you started a romance with and plus Zevran refuses if Alistair joins in —Riley Heligo 07:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC)